


Romance at the Roasted Bean

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Draco waits for his secret admirer to come. Harry keeps him company.





	Romance at the Roasted Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018! I made this a separate fic because it's so long. This is for the Honeydukes space, under Drarry + Chocolate and Drarry + Secret Admirer.

Draco looked around the coffee shop, trying not to play with his sleeves. The mysterious man sending him gifts and letters was supposed to be here. He glanced at the note again.

_Meet me at The Roasted Bean at 10._

He was ten minutes late.

The barista called his name and he glanced at the patrons in hope one of them might show a flicker of recognition. No such luck.

Draco picked up his cappuccino and went back to his seat. He pulled out his mobile -- Potter had convinced him to get one of those blasted Eyephones -- and scrolled through the news headlines. He hated to admit that having a mobile made it very easy to kill time and was a useful device, especially with the magical add-ons.

Fifteen more minutes passed and Draco knew he was being stood up. Sighing, he sent a text to Potter.

_Come meet me at The Roasted Bean. I'm bored._

A reply of confirmation came back quickly and several minutes later, Potter stepped through the door. He was wearing ridiculous Muggle clothes, jeans and a hoodie. His hair was wild as always. Instead of rolling his eyes Draco smiled.

Draco didn't mind that his admirer hadn't shown up as much as he thought he would. It helped that he'd been nursing his own crush on Potter for years. They'd long since put aside their differences and their relationship could be described as cordial, even friendly on good days. Potter didn't have to know how much time Draco spent wanking over him.

"Why are you at a coffee shop?" Potter sat down across from Draco, frowning. "Don't you normally avoid these places?"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I thought I had a date."

"You thought?"

"Yeah." Draco felt his cheeks turn pink under Potter's gaze.

Potter shifted in his chair and took a drink from Draco's cappuccino. "Tell me more."

Draco tried to think quickly. Perhaps he could leverage this secret admirer into making Potter jealous. It was at least three years since his divorce.

"There's this bloke." Draco spoke in a controlled tone. "He sends me letters and gifts sometimes and wanted to meet me."

"If he wanted to meet you why didn't he come?"

Draco shrugged. That part _was_ embarrassing. Still, Potter looked rather interested. "Maybe something came up."

Potter drank from Draco's cup again. "Maybe. Do you like him?"

"I don't know, do I? I haven't met him." Draco met Potter's stare.

He stood up suddenly, his glasses askew. Draco jumped at the abrupt movement. "I just remembered, I have to leave."

"Now?" Draco frowned.

Potter nodded, then spun and practically ran outside. Draco wasn't sure why, but he stood and followed him outside.

"Potter!"

He turned around, jamming his hands into his hoodie. It'd been a while since Draco had seen someone look _that_ guilty. "Yeah?"

Draco caught up to him and gave his best impersonation of Snape at his most suspicious. "What's wrong?"

He looked down and muttered something Draco couldn't make out.

"What?"

Potter looked up at him with an earnest expression. "It's me."

The earth seemed to swallow Draco whole. "You?"

"Er -- I've fancied you for a while. And after your breakup with Blaise, I wanted to find a way to get close to you without ruining our friendship. This morning, I was too nervous to follow through. And then you texted me and I decided I wanted to try anyway."

Draco blinked. "You're my secret admirer."

"Yeah. Why else did you think I was able to show up so quickly to the coffee shop? I was already dressed."

"I thought you didn't have anything better to do."

Potter gave a hollow laugh. "So, now you know the truth. Go on, have a laugh."

Draco still needed time to process this information but he knew he didn't want to laugh. In fact, there was one thing he needed to get out of the way. "You berk." He shoved Potter. "We could have been together this whole time?"

He didn't give Potter time to reply and pulled him into a kiss. Potter responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Draco as though he feared he might disappear. Draco ran his hand up Potter's back, then rested it against the back of his head.

Potter's hair was softer than he imagined. Draco threaded his fingers through Potter's locks, giving it a light tug. Potter let out a gasp that Draco filed away for later analysis.

They deepened the kiss and Draco felt a pool of arousal growing in his gut. He opened his mouth to allow Potter's tongue access, moaning as Potter gripped Draco's hips.

"Get a room!"

They pulled away, gasping. A pimply-faced teenager was laughing with his friends, sipping on a giant cup of soda. Draco made the cup's button break, soda pooling in the little bastard's lap. The kid's friends turned their attention to him and began to laugh. He smirked and looked back at Potter, who was giving him a stern look.

"What?"

"I can't say he didn't deserve it."

Draco tried not to smile. "So, Potter --"

"Harry."

" _Harry_." Draco liked the way the name felt on his tongue. He liked the way Harry felt on his tongue, too. "Should we take that prat's advice?"

"Are you sure?" Harry's cheeks turned red. "I tricked you for months."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and spun them, Apparating to his flat. He briefly considered whether or not he could get something else out of Potter by pretending to be offended. Yet, what he _really_ wanted from Poter was already right in front of him. "Quite. First, perhaps we should eat some of those chocolates you sent me last week."

Harry walked toward Draco's bedroom with a grin. "Or perhaps we could eat them in here. Specifically in bed."

His eyes widened. He grabbed the box of chocolates from the coffee table and pushed Harry into the bedroom. "That's the best idea you've ever had."


End file.
